Their First Night Together
by azuresoul
Summary: Not steamy or anything, don't worry just me being a hopeless romantic I guess! Hope I've got the right rating by the way if I haven't, please just tell me!


Please tell me what you think about this! ANY comments at all would be much appreciated:

The First Night  
by azuresoul  
POV of Christian, Satine, and "Narrator"

It was a few evenings since they had kissed in the elephant for the first time. Christian's heart was leaping all over the place as he gazed in Satine's eyes – the pure pools of azure. This was not his first time; but it was different this time, for a reason he couldn't explain. Satine wasn't at all nervous – she had done this many times before – and besides – at least Christian wasn't some balding perverted man who would stuff fistfuls of cash at her before ripping her clothes off. She hated they way they did that – they were only interested in her body. She had learnt to block this out though.

SATINE: "Besides, I can have a little bit of fun for once! I looked up at his face and then had to look back down again – it was all I could do to keep myself from laughing. Christian looked so unbelievably nervous! My mind was toying with ideas of what to do to him – he looked so cute standing there – I had never been with someone like him before, who was actually caring about making an impression on me. Before I could stop myself I made the two steps in his direction and kissed him hotly. He was taken aback for a second, but soon kissed me back. I was amazed – I had never been kissed in that way before. He seemed to put so much passion into just a kiss, that it seemed that that was the ultimate goal for him, just to be here right now. I love that!"

Satine begun to undo the catches on her corset (it was an easy undo one that she regularly used for her customers). Christian held back her arm, and circled around her, kissing her on the shoulder as he went, almost as if to reassure Satine that he was still there. He gently slipped his hands down so that the corset fell to the floor. 

CHRISTIAN: "I was so nervous about turning back to face her – I didn't want her to think that her body was all I wanted – I thought she might think me disgusting or just like anyone else. I didn't want her to think that. I wanted to make this special for her – she deserved it. When I made it round to the front again, she was still smiling. I smiled back and leant in to kiss her again." 

Satine began to pull Christian's shirt out of his trousers. He breathed in sharply and kissed her softly on the neck, gradually getting more passionate until he moved back up to her lips, pulling away briefly and raising his arms so that Satine could slide his shirt over his head. He instantly returned to her.

SATINE: "But the odd thing was, he wasn't smothering me. When he broke away for just a second, I almost hungered for him to return. I sort of felt privileged, I guess, that he was giving this much attention to me – and he made me feel, well,…sexy… and, well what can I say… he isn't just cute..!"

All their clothes had dropped to the floor, until they were naked. Christian hugged Satine into him, holding her body against his. They gradually moved backwards until Satine giggled and pulled him down onto the bed. Christian's heart was nearly exploding with a mixture of anticipation and nerves.

CHRISTIAN: "I wanted to make it just right for her. And I couldn't stop myself – I had to kiss every inch of her body. I don't think this is just lust – I have had that before. But it seems silly that I could fall in love with her that quickly. But that's her job, to make men believe that it might be possible for her to be in love with them. I hope she isn't just treating me like another customer. I would hate that. But this is all about her."

It's impossible to describe the passion with which they made love. Satine let Christian lead everything, and she couldn't find fault in anything he did. He almost resisted touching her, but she reassured him by hugging him closer into her, and he finally let go of his inhibitions and relaxed into it, making love to her in the purest and most passionate way. 

SATINE: "He was so gentle about everything. I didn't want it to end. I just wanted to be there forever, lost in this moment, making…love… I suppose. I couldn't be in love now, anyway. I can't be. He is indescribable. Passionate, sexy, cute, amazing, hot, incredible, poetic, gentle… I can't find a word for all of that. Just try to imagine this, and then just try to imagine it more amazing than that."

When it eventually finished, Christian and Satine lay next each other, still cuddling and nuzzling into each other. They both said nothing – there were no words for this moment. Eventually they looked into each other's eyes, and leaned in for one final kiss for that evening. When Christian pulled away, Satine knew he had to leave, but she yearned for him already. When he had just finished lacing up his shoes, his back was turned and he was walking to the door. Satine leapt up and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around quizzically and she kissed him hotly,softly, on the lips one last time. Again. He hugged her body, and she eventually pulled away, smiling sweetly, yet ever so naughtily. Christian's mind was moaning with longing. All his nerves had gone. He backed towards the door, not wanting to take his eyes off her. She gazed right back at him. And when he finally managed to leave the room and close the door, he looked at it, shut, and sighed. Satine was the other side, feeling exactly the same. And in that moment, they both knew they were in love. The door opened again, and a pale arm reached out, grabbing Christian by the collar and pulling him in. It was going to be a much later night than Christian thought!


End file.
